


like that fire running in your veins

by falloutgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam is a hot doctor and Harry wants in his pants.</p>
<p>basicially an excuse for porn tbh </p>
<p>(originally posted on tumblr sept. 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like that fire running in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> basically one of my fantasies okay i just needed hotdoctor!AU forgive me please. Also unforgivable use of liam's last name i am sorry.

 When Harry walked into the clinic for his yearly physical (his mom forced him to, okay?), he expected the attending nurse or doctor or whatever really, to be some crummy old lady in her forties with graying hair and a scary-looking smile.

What he was not expecting was for the doctor to be fresh out of medical school – young, vibrant, and not to mention  _hot hot hot._  The doctor or,  _Liam_ , as he preferred to be addressed, was incredibly fit, with his golden brown hair, adorable brown eyes and Harry was about ninety eight percent sure he was rocking a six pack under that tight doctor’s coat.

 

Which brings Harry to his current predicament. His mother, being the overly-protective woman she is, wanted him to get everything checked, and by everything she really meant everything.

Currently, he was lying on his back with his pants at his ankles, while Liam was checking him for any signs of an STD. At this point, Harry was imaging his grandmother, that mean old lady at the grocer’s, and even his best friends mom, because  _I will not get hard I will not get hard I will not get hard._ Liam’s face was deathly close to the goods and one wrong thought would leave harry in the biggest pit of embarrassment ever.

“Well, Mr. Styles, you look good.” Liam muttered, “I mean, your – y- you are healthy down  _there_.” As he started checking some things off his clipboard, his eyes moved down the list to the next thing and Harry could’ve sworn he saw a faint blush across his doctor’s cheeks. At least he wasn’t the only one who was slightly flustered about this whole thing.

“The next thing on this list is a…” His voice trailed off, just as his cheeks blushed even further.

Harry sat up and pulled his pants back on, trying to eye the clipboard. Liam swiftly moved it out of his line of sight and covered the page.

“Well, you’re too young for a prostate exam, so we’ll just cross that off the list.” Liam’s eyes never met Harry’s as he talked about it. “I’ll just give you these last few vaccinations and then you’ll be on your way.

Harry couldn’t help but be a little disappointed.

~

Harry was now laying in bed, thinking back to his doctor’s visit. The way Liam’s hands moved across his body, checking for any lumps or how his biceps strained against the tight fabric of his uniform was getting Harry all hot and bothered. The only bright side was now he had some new wank material, but other than that, he was sorely disappointed. Harry sort’ve wanted Liam to just fuck him right there in the patient room, with the lights bright so he could see the way his muscles would move while Liam was on top of him.

 _Okay, I need a cold shower,_ Harry thought. He jumped off his bed and went to the bathroom, stripping off easily and blasting the cold water and just thinking about his doctor,  _Liam_ , was making him hard to the touch and not even five strokes in he was already coming.

He desperately needed to go to the doctor’s again.

~

“Maybe if I get like a bad cut or – what if I break my arm?” Harry suggested to his friend, Zayn.

“Mate, is this doctor really worth breaking an arm?” Zayn shook his head.

“Yes.” Harry deadpanned. “He is so delicious looking, like he’s so fit – but he’s got this like innocence to him? And I just want him.”

Zayn shook his head again and rolled him eyes. “You’re gone, mate. And you’ve only met the guy once like, last week.”

“Which is why I have to go back!” Harry pouted. “I need to go back.”

“If you just want in his pants, then get him to touch you. If he was showing any interest like you keep going on about then he won’t be able to resist himself.”

“This is why we are friends!” Harry exclaimed while enveloping Zayn in a hug.

“Get off,” Zayn said halfheartedly, cracking into a small smile.

~

Harry sat in the waiting room of the clinic, intensely nervous about what he was going to do. He was nineteen so he could ask for the exam, but just the thought brought a blush to his cheeks.

“Styles, Harry. The doctor will see you now.” The nurse at the front called for him, a smile on her face. She was wearing too much makeup and well, she’d probably be disappointed to find out he was gay, but whatever.

He was led to one of the rooms in the back, where the exam beds were slightly bigger and there was more room.

“The doctor will be in shortly.” The nurse replied before leaving.

Harry rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet, pacing across the room. He was going to do this, he could do this.

 _All you have to do is just ask, Harry,_  he told himself.  _It’s normal okay, norm –_

His train of thought was cut off when in walked Liam, but he wasn’t wearing his medical uniform. He was wearing a tight grey shirt with khaki slacks and a small white overcoat.

That was obviously not helpful at all.

“Hello again, Mr. Styles.” Liam greeted him as he sat down at the desk to enter in Harry’s medical information.

“It’s Harry,” He replied, trying to be somewhat friendly. His palms were getting clammy and oh yeah, he was extremely nervous.

“Okay, Harry,” Liam said as he turned to him, “what can I do for you today?”

 _Well you could fuck me_ , Harry thought. “I’d like to get a – a testicular exam.” He said, around a nervous lump forming in his throat.

“Ok-okay,” Liam choked out, and Harry could see a faint blush on his face. He gave a smug smile, happy that he was doing this to Dr. Payne _. Payne, how fitting…,_  Harry thought.

“Please lie down,” Liam said, tugging on the collar of his polo.

Harry obeyed him, stripping his pants off as well. He watched as Liam’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down, watched as Liam gave him a good once over. He placed one hand on Harry’s upper thigh, right next to his cock, and squeezed. Harry bit his lips to hold in the breathy moan caught in his throat.

Liam gently placed one hand around Harry’s cock, lifting it up so he could give him a proper exam. He grabbed one of Harry’s balls in one hand, squeezing lightly and moving his fingers around it to feel for any lumps. Harry clenched his knuckles impossibly tighter, biting his lip even harder to prevent from moaning out loud. Liam was very good with his hands.

Harry could feel himself getting slightly hard, and was trying with every fiber of his being not to because he really didn’t want to embarrass himself, until he felt it.

One slight tug of the wrist.

When he looked up, he saw Liam, eyeing him with a sort of animalistic look in his eyes, pupils already blown wide.

“Harry,” Liam said, voice rough, “you did this on purpose, didn’t you? Just so I could touch you?”

Harry could only groan in response as Liam tugged on his cock again, making him harder.

“You little tease.” Harry felt Liam right at his ear and opened his eyes again to see him standing right over him.  “All you had to do was ask.”

Harry couldn’t bite back the moan that escaped his lips. He grabbed Liam, pulling him up on top of him, and he could feel the press of Liam’s cock against his thigh, this amazing feeling that was only being suppressed by the fabric of his slacks.

Off.

“Off, take those off.” Harry gasped, making grabby hands at Liam’s pants.

Liam grabbed Harry’s cock again and began tugging it lightly, flicking his wrist at the tip and running his thumb over the top.

Harry moaned loudly, before biting his lips, he almost forgot they were still in the clinic.

“Harry,” Liam breathed into his ear, “I think it’s time for that prostate exam.”

He could feel his cheeks heat up at Liam’s words, could feel his dick twitch and an overwhelming feeling of  _want_  washed over him. Harry managed to get Liam’s shirt off, running his hands over the abs he knew were hiding under that ridiculously tight polo. Liam jumped off Harry and opened up the cupboard above the desk where there were small sample packets of lube.

“it might hurt a little at first,” Liam explained as he ripped the packet open with his teeth, coating his fingers in it. “But I tell that to all my patients.” He gave Harry a small smirk.

Harry gasped against Liam’s shoulder as he felt a finger being pushed inside him. Liam was moving it back and forth pumping a steady rhythm, before adding one more. The extra intrusion stung a little before Harry found himself rocking back onto the fingers, matching Liam’s speed.

He started to curl them as he pushed them in and on one particular thurst, Harry could feel his insides practically melting with pleasure, his body instinctively rocking back to hit that spot again.

“That’s called the prostate. It’s only found in males and when it’s touched, a certain feeling of pleasure shoots throughout the body.” Liam said in his most technical voice.

“Fuck, hit – again.” Harry barely managed to breath out.

Liam chuckled against Harry’s throat, before moving his mouth to Harry’s own, biting at his lips and causing him to moan.

Liam pumped faster, adding a third finger and making Harry even more of a mess underneath him.

A few quick more thrusts to his bundle of nerves and Harry’s coming, white over his shirt and Liam’s chest. He can vaguely make out Liam wiping his hands on Harry, before he hears a voice in his ear saying, “Glad I could help.”

Liam is getting off Harry, and starting to button up his own shirt before Harry has grabbed him by the wrists, whispering in his ear, “Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
